meeting at the club
by lesleytonyb
Summary: Goku is the bouncer at a club, he is called to break up a fight which leads to very interesting results. lots of lovely smut in this one, enjoy xlxl


It is always rowdy at Fabric, this club is well known for its fights and brawls, I don't mind, all part of the job. I have been the Bouncer here every Saturday night for the past five years, I like it. You never know what to expect at Fabric. Friday nights are a different story, I work at a club called Duckie Fridays, never any problems there.

I have my eye on a drunk guy, trying to chat up a group of girls, I figure I'd better stick around just in case things turn nasty. My radio crackles to life from its holster on my belt

"Goku, got a fight near the bar, quick" Chichi, the barmaid's voice crackles through. I make my way quickly over to the bar, not quite quick enough though. By the time I get there it is mayhem. A small crowd have gathered around the two fighting men, a blue haired woman is screaming and crying, people are shouting either to stop or words of encouragement, really people are like animals sometimes.

I push my way through the sweaty crowd. The bigger man is sprawled out on the floor and the smaller man is on top of him, throwing fists, all the big guy can do is try to defend his face

"Yamcha," The blue haired girl sobs as she tries in vain to pull the smaller guy off her boyfriend. I can tell I'll have no problem here, the dude is little, like proper little. I grab the shirt at the back of his neck and hoist him up off the ground, he struggles in my grasp

"Fucking put me down," He roars his spikey blond hair waves as he thrashes from side to side trying to escape my vice like grip

"Chill out" I tell the dude in my calmest voice "Can someone call him an ambulance," I say looking at the state of the other guys face

"Already done," Chichi calls from behind the bar, I realise I can hear the sirens fast approaching, they always get here really fast. I see Nappa, the other bouncer is dealing with the bloody mess on the ground, the guy looks pretty beat up, but is still smiling, gotta love the effects of alcohol

"He was looking at my girl," I hear him mumble to Nappa. I turn my attention back to the struggling rage fuelled guy in my hand.

"Put me the fuck down, or you will be on the floor next," He hisses his eyes slits of fury, this dude is angry, but also kinda cute.

I put his feet on the floor but don't let go of him

"Let go of me you fucking prick, I'm going home," He spits

"Nope, sorry dude, imma have to detain you till the police arrive, looks like you broke that guys nose, and maybe knocked out a couple teeth too, that's GBH right there,"

"Fuck you, he started it, I'm not waiting for the police you can forget that idea,"

"What's your name?" I ask, ignoring his angry shouting, I'm used to angry guys it has little effect on me

"What?" he snaps but I can see he is starting to calm down. he wipes a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, I can't help noticing how attractive his mouth is.

"Your name," I repeat

"Vegeta," He growls, looking me up and down with pure detest

"I'm Goku, let's go up to my office Vegeta and you can tell me what happened, while we wait for the cops,"

"Can't you just fucking beat me up or something like other bouncers, I'm on probation if you call the cops I'll go back to jail, come on I wont even put up a fight," He tries to bargain with me, but I have no interest in beating him up

"Sorry buddy, I already called them,"

"Mother fucker, if there weren't cameras everywhere I would have fucking floored you by now," He mutters under his breath as I drag him by the wrist to my office. For some reason instead of annoying me, his threat is somehow endearing, he is so small, and yet so confident of his ability to beat me.

"That's cute," I chuckle. Vegeta doesn't answer he just looks at me and turns his nose up.

In my little office I sit him in a chair and lock the door behind me, just in case he tries to do a runner

"So, ya wanna tell me what happened?" I ask

"What's the point you're just gonna get me nicked anyway," He shrugs

"Well, the police will need a statement from me, just helps if I know what went on," I explain

"That dickhead accused me of looking at his woman, I'm not interested in his trollop, or any other woman for that matter, anyway, he thought he could get rude to me, so I put him in his place,"

"By breaking his nose?"

"Mother fucker deserved it, I'd have broken a lot more if you hadn't have come along when you did," he tells me with a smirk so wicked, and so sexy

"Is that so," I ask slowly, biting my lip

"why do you keep looking at me like that? what are you a faggot, you wanna fuck me or something?"

"Is that an offer?" I slur. His eyes snap up to mine, shocked. Slowly he checks me out, taking in my toned, hard body underneath my tight black security t-shirt, I look good, and I know it, he knows it too.

"It could be," He shrugs "you gonna let me go before the cops turn up?"

"Sure,"

"Then you'd better make it quick," He instructs.

For a moment we both just look at each other, I can't really believe he agreed to that, tonight must be my lucky night.

"Well? I'm not gonna come to you," he says impatiently. That wakes me up, I walk over slowly, half expecting him to tell me he was joking, he doesn't. His eyes stay fixed on mine as I get closer to him, god he's really gonna let me fuck him, all I know about him is his first name and the fact that he likes to fight and hasn't long been out of prison. I'm not a clever guy but even I know this aint smart. I stare back into his blue green eyes and I realise I don't care what's smart, I want him. the condescending smirk stays glued to his face as he stares me down. I can't resist him.

"What exactly are you waiting for?"

He's right, what the fuck am I waiting for, I lurch forward and press my mouth to his, his lips are not soft, there is no give in them

"Don't kiss my mouth, what the fuck do you think I am a Disney princess, fuck me!" he spits pushing my lips from his

"S..sorry," I stutter and move to kiss his neck instead, surely that is allowed, I don't wanna just straight up fuck him, his body is good, I wanna touch him a bit too. With fumbling finger's, I unbutton his shirt, he doesn't say anything, he just watches me in silence, as though he is a spectator rather than an active participant in this sordid little deal we have made.

I get on my knees and run my tongue down his chest moving ever closer to where I really want my mouth to be, I feel my face heat up as I think about getting him in my mouth, he smirks, he knows he's getting me all flustered.

I start undoing his jeans, the button is really stiff, and I can't get it open with my shaky clumsy fingers

"Do you need some help there?" He asks sarcastically, he doesn't wait for me to answer he just chuckles and undoes the button with one hand, pulling his jeans down his thighs so his dick springs free, he takes it in his hand and offers it to me

"Come on then, you know you want it," he coaxes, I hesitate only for a moment, I do want it. I wrap my lips around it and suck, tasting his precum on my tongue, salty and thick, I want more. I dip up and down his shaft, using my tongue to swirl around the head and my lips to suck harder and harder. He still just watches me, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes half closed, he looks so hot, I wanna hear him moan so I up my game rubbing my tongue hard on the underside of his dick as I bob up and down on him, gagging as he goes to far down my throat but not stopping, I won't stop till I hear him call out for me. I keep going using every dick sucking trick I know to try and extract a moan from this guy, he is so stoic, I can see how hard he is holding back. With my hand I gently cup his balls and give them a super soft squeeze, continuing to suck at my fast pace.

"Ohhh fuuuck," he moans, and I smile around him, I knew I could do it. His voice is gritty and hard and I just wanna hear more of it, I wanna make him scream. I pull his dick from my mouth a long line of saliva keeping us connected till I wipe it away with my hand, smearing spit across my own face

"Why d'you stop?" he whispers, breathing real heavy

"I want you," I pant back, I can't wait another second, I need to be inside him. I yank him from his chair and bend him roughly over my desk, sweeping away all the paper work and clutter that was there. His jeans are gone in a moment and I force his legs wide apart, spitting on his asshole and using my fingers to rub the fluid inside and out of him

"Don't you dare be fucking gentle with me," he warns in a low growl

"Trust me I didn't plan to," I assure him as I pull my own jeans down and line myself up. His ass seems hungry for me, I take my sweet time watching his anticipation grow the longer I keep him waiting, his hips start to grind as he becomes impatient, still, I wait

"Just fuck me Goku," He yells and with no more pause I slam myself deep into him, right to the hilt, filling him completely. He screams in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, his body rock hard as he tenses up and tries automatically to pull away from me. I hold him tight, one arm round his slim waist the other over his mouth, he isn't going anywhere

"Ha-ha, you told me not to be gentle," I shrug.

Vegeta doesn't answer but he does sink his teeth into my ring finger, hard enough to draw blood

"Fuck, that hurts," I cry, he just bites harder. Two can play that game, the harder he bites the harder I slam into him, he grunts and groans with my movements but doesn't release my finger. By now blood Is dripping down my wrist and from the corners of his mouth

With my free hand I grab a fist full of his hair and pull, forcing him to stand in front of me, pulsing inside him the whole time, I put my lips on his neck and suck, leaving angry red marks in my wake, everyone will know what we have been doing in this office, good, I want them to know.

His hand reaches for his own dick and he jerks it furiously, trying to alleviate some of the pain my forceful thrusting is causing

"what's my name?" I whisper. I see his cheeks rise as he smiles, even though I can't see the smile itself from this position

"Fuck you," He hisses while still latched on to my finger, causing blood spatter to hit the computer screen

I slam into him with everything I have, lifting his feet off the floor with each thrust, he howls out and puts his hands flat on the desk to steady himself

"Yes, yes, yes," he shouts each time I push into him. finally he releases my hand and I move it far away from his mouth, gripping his hips tightly with both my hands and forcing him to bounce with my rhythm, making me go deeper and deeper inside him, pounding his sweet spot over and over, he is moaning wantonly by this time, I can tell he is so close, I wanna make him come, I wanna get him off so good that he will come crawling back for more, I wanna see him lose his mind because of me.

I know these will be the final throes, so I make them count, fucking him hard saying one word each time I impale him

"What's. My. fucking .name. Vegeta,"

Finally, his body bucks his hands reach back and hold onto my shoulders for support

"Gokuuuuuu," He screams and comes undone trembling in my arms, I feel his ass twitching and squeezing around me, it's enough to send me over the edge and I fill him with my cum, nibbling his earlobe as I whisper his name.

He doesn't wait for me to even catch my breath before he is pulling on his clothes and making for the door

"let me out fool, a deals a deal," He says standing impatiently at the door, which I have the key to

"Can't you hang around for a bit, I'm finished soon, we could get a drink or something," I ask, I really don't want this to be the last I see of Vegeta

"Are you fucking with me, the police will be here any second, let me out before I boot this door down," All his anger from before has returned

"Nah the police aint coming," I smirk

"What do you mean the police aint coming?" he snaps

"I didn't really call 'em," I admit sheepishly, half ready for him to laugh, half ready for him to punch me in the face

"Mother fucker," He mutters under his breath

"You're a fucking sly bastard aint ya, let me out for fuck sake," he grumbles. Well at least he didn't punch me

"Oh, come on Vegeta, I'm finished soon. What say you wait for me, then you can get your payback," I say raising my eyebrows

"hmm, now there's an offer I can't refuse, are you sure you can handle me, I won't be as gentle as you were," He says eyeing me up

"I'm counting on that,"


End file.
